


Strawberries

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Written for the prompt Meredith + strawberries





	

Strawberries are scarce in Kirkwall, and expensive. But once a year, just as the heat and stench in the city begin to grow truly unbearable and her templars begin to comment how grateful they are to be out in the Gallows instead, Meredith sends for one basket of strawberries.

It had been a different time–a special time–when she was a little girl. Her and Amelia and their parents had carefully packed a basket, which her mother lined every time with the same delicately woven cloth, and they had all gone out to the country, to a farmer who would let people stretch their legs and pick strawberries in her fields. And at the end, they would spread out the cloth, and eat little sandwiches and strawberries in the sunlight.

So once a year, she buys strawberries, in memory of Amelia.

She picks one out of the basket, cupping it carefully with her fingertips. She examines the color–this one is a deep, gorgeous red right up to the papery green of the calyx. She studies the unblemished gloss of the surface, the precise regularity of the seed indentations. She spins the strawberry in her fingers.

And then she drops it to the floor, and with the heel of her boot, crushes it. She walks away, leaving a red smear across the stones.


End file.
